Treinamento no Santuário: Cenas Improváveis
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Saori resolve fazer uma nova dinâmica de grupo com o Cavaleiros. Paródia do Santuário ao espetáculo "Cenas Improváveis". Personagens possivelmente OOC
1. CI I

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Comentários da Autora: Idéia baseada nas enquetes de "Cenas Improváveis". Agradecimentos aos incentivos e a Vicknot, obrigada pelo apoio!

* * *

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro subiram as escadas resignados, ou pelo menos aparentemente. Saga amaldiçoava a sua própria incompetência em matar Atenas. Camus, Afrodite, Máscara se perguntavam o porquê de não terem permanecido na paz do Hades. Todavia, agora não existia mais volta, estavam todos vivos, todos no Santuário, todos em paz e para desespero coletivo todos a mercê das idéias "mirabolantes" da Deusa da Sabedoria Adolescente.

- Meninos, eu resolvi reuni-los aqui, porque ontem assistindo a "Cenas Improvisadas" no Youtube eu tive uma idéia genial!

Shaka abriu os olhos destruindo metade da sala e chamuscando um pouco do cabelo de Saga que estava sentado à sua frente. Shura bateu na mesa revoltado e acabou por cortá-la ao meio. Camus errou na indignação e se auto-congelou. Mu tentou se teleportar para o próprio templo esquecendo do selo de Atena e bateu com a cabeça no teto caindo sentado ao chão. Milo disparou agulhas escarlates aleatoriamente acertando os demais cavaleiros com "balas perdidas". Afrodite caiu duro pra trás cercado de rosas brancas.

Após a confusão inicial, Saori bateu palmas, a guisa de chamar atenção dos Cavaleiros.

- Meninos, meninos... vocês realmente pegaram o espírito da coisa. – o silêncio que tomou o recinto era mais sepulcral que em missa de corpo presente. – eu gostaria de sugerir a todos que façamos uma dinâmica de grupo, onde encenaremos cenas sorteadas. Precisamos nos conhecer melhor e principalmente incentivar a interação para que possam lutar juntos com facilidade caso seja necessário. Precisamos estimular a cumplicidade entre nós.

- Eu sabia que essa história de estudar psicologia só ia nos foder. - Mask resmungou entre dentes.

- Bom, como estão todos de acordo... – Saori continuou ignorando rumores e protestos – vou sortear os primeiros quatro cavaleiros que participarão da primeira rodada de cenas.

A Deusa meteu a mão dentro de um saquinho que sabem os Deuses onde estava escondido e começou a "cantar" os nomes dos condenados, ou melhor, dos sorteados.

- Shaka de Virgem, Shiryu de Dragão, Aiória de Leão, Afrodite de Peixes.

A gargalhada foi geral, o grupo inusitado reunido se encaminhou para as cadeiras do "palco" improvisado pela Deusa. Bem que todos estranharam a presença daquele espaço ao adentrarem a sala de reuniões.

- Bom... Como não temos platéia, vou pedir que os demais Cavaleiros sugiram as cenas para serem encenadas por nossos quatro escolhidos.

Tendo dito isso, Saori distribuiu papéis em branco para que os Cavaleiros escrevessem suas cenas. Sorrisos sádicos surgiram nos rostos sentados em volta da Távora partida. Cenas escritas, papéis misturados, a Deusa escolheu o primeiro tema.

- Melhores maneiras de impedir a meditação...

Afrodite sorriu, quem sabe essa história não fosse realmente divertida? Poderia tentar aborrecer Shaka sob a proteção e anuência da Deusa. Deu um passo a frente e começou a cantar...

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam muito mais, três elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatro elefantes incomodam muito mais... – a cada elefante, lançava rosas sobre um Shaka furioso que alternava as cores do rosto entre rosa, vermelho, roxo, pink, lilás, fúcsia.

Os demais cavaleiros riam descontroladamente. Mu ficou penalizado com o pobre virginiano e mandou uma mensagem telepática "se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. A piada vai perder a graça." Shaka entendeu a mensagem do cavaleiro de Áries e deu um passo a frente. Começou a fazer uma mímica de uma construção e a utilizar onomatopéias dos diversos sons de serras e martelos e vidros partindo. Todos ficaram abismados com a apresentação do sisudo Cavaleiro Mais Próximo dos Deuses. Ele realmente tinha inclinação para o teatro. Saori bateu palmas e puxou o próximo papel.

- Pior comentário para se fazer antes de uma batalha...

Aiória se adiantou e olhou "felinamente" para Afrodite.

- Dite, eu sei que você fez chapinha, mas lamento informar que está a chover.

Afrodite rosnou, mas nada comentou. Shiryu foi à frente.

- Cavaleiros, Tatsumi será o nosso comandante hoje.

Os cavaleiros sentiram um arrepio ante a previsão nefasta do Cavaleiro de Dragão. Antes que Atena puxasse o próximo papel Shaka adiantou-se.

- Lamento informar, todos os juízes de Hades estão invadindo o Santuário, mas hoje é o "Dia sem Cosmo".

- Meninos, vamos trocar agora o grupo.

Um frio coletivo atingiu a espinha de todos os presentes na sala. O funesto saco com os nomes foi novamente sacudido e os nomes começaram a surgir.

- Hyoga, Mu, Máscara da Morte e Camus. Bom, o jogo agora será um pouco diferente. É o jogo das frases. Eu vou entregar a cada um de vocês duas frases escritas pelos seus companheiros e vocês a tem de colocar dentro do contexto da história que estiverem a contar.

Saori entregou a cada cavaleiro dois papéis. O seu objetivo era desenvolver a capacidade de adaptação de cada um deles. Apesar de aparentemente ser uma brincadeira era um treinamento sério e além do mais as cenas estavam sendo gravadas por uma câmera escondida e ela venderia o show dos cavaleiros. Estava cansada de bancar um bando de marmanjos sem fazer nada no Santuário.

- Podem começar, vocês estão na arena de treinamento...

Hyoga se adiantou e puxou seu mestre.

- Mestre, Mestre... Os Cavaleiros de Prata se revoltaram e vão invadir o Santuário...

Camus abriu o primeiro papel e soltou uma "pequena" imprecação ao ler o que estava escrito.

- Agora eu não posso socorrê-lo... ESQUECI DE ME DEPILAR E OS PENTELHOS ESTÃO INCOMODANDO.

Hyoga controlou o riso da melhor maneira que pôde antes de continuar.

- Não se preocupe Mestre, eu tenho um ótimo hidratante para esse tipo de incômodo...

Mu se aproximou divertido para entrar na brincadeira. Tirou o seu papel do bolso.

- ALGUÉM VIU O MEU VESTIDO COR-DE-ROSA?

Mascára aproveitou a "deixa".

- Mu, seu vestido cor-de-rosa está junto com o sapatinho de cristal de Camus.

Foi a vez de Hyoga usar uma de suas frases.

- I KILL YOU!!!!!

Mu apontou o dedo para Hyoga e começou a gritar.

- Ele está possuído, ele está possuído.

Hyoga começou a se contorcer e Máscara da Morte a rir maldosamente. Camus partiu para cima do Cavaleiro de Câncer como se fosse enforcá-lo.

- Que Macumba você fez dessa vez?

O canceriano tirou a sua própria frase do bolso e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

- ATIREI O PAU NO GATO, MAS O GATO NÃO MORREU!

- Ele não é um gato, seu burro! Ele é um pato! – Mu contestou. E foi a vez de Camus tirar a sua segunda frase do bolso.

- UMA COISA É UMA COISA, OUTRA COISA É OUTRA COISA.

- Andou bebendo vodka estragada, Camus? – Mu perguntou e tirou a sua própria frase do bolso. – EU QUERIA TANTO EXPLODIR TUDO!

- Com certeza eu bebi vodka estragada Mu, na sua casa. Por que não me disse antes que desejava acabar com o Santuário? Você é o traidor?

Hyoga pegou a sua última fala.

- NA ESCOLA EU BRINCAVA DE "SALADA MISTA" COM OS MENINOS. Por que não esquecemos essa coisa toda de guerra e traição e tudo o mais e vamos brincar?

- SE TIVER PIRULITO EU PULO A CERCA! – Mask usou o seu último papel – Gostei da sua idéia pato! Vamos brincar de pular cerca e o prêmio vai ser o pirulito do Camus.

- Mask, Camus não tem pirulito, ele tem picolé!

Atena bateu palmas satisfeitíssima com o resultado.

- Parabéns meninos. Vocês foram ótimos. Amanhã estejam aqui no mesmo horário e continuaremos o treinamento.


	2. CI 2

Mais um treinamento improvável no Santuário. Este capítulo não foi betado, relevem possíveis erros. Espero que gostem. Este capítulo foi inspirado no jogo do troca das enquetes de "Cenas Improváveis" e "Z.E. - Zenas Emprovisadas". Boa leitura.

* * *

Mais um dia amanheceu no Santuário e Athena mais uma vez preparava a continuação dos "treinamentos". Uma enxurrada de atestados médicos foi entregue a Deusa por seu capacho, digo, secretário Tatsume.

- Quem esses moleques pensam que são? – a indignação da Deusa alcançou a estratosfera – Eu sou uma DEUSA! E vou curar todos os "doentes" agora! Não admito corpo mole neste Santuário.

A peregrinação começou pelo templo de peixes. Afrodite dormia seu sono de beleza despreocupadamente. Duvidava um pouco que a Deusa entendesse que seu atestado médico não era nada além de uma receita de bolo escrita em sueco. Foi acordado com um balde cheio de água gelada providencialmente carregado pelo puxa-saco mor de todo universo, também conhecido como Seyia.

- Se ousar falar uma palavra de reclamação eu mando incinerar o seu jardim!

Afrodite engoliu em seco, o que fazer além de se submeter a mais um dia de tortura?

No templo de Aquário não foi preciso nada além de uma ordem. Camus de Aquário tinha o péssimo hábito de obedecer ordens, mas em seu íntimo já pensava seriamente em rever conceitos.

Shura de Capricórnio fatiava peixe para Ikki preparar o sushi. Athena matou dois coelhos com uma única cajadada, ou melhor, torturou dois cavaleiros com uma única visita. Com eles a tática foi diferente. Um grande e enorme berro:

- ! ME AJUDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Alguns meteoros de Pégasus, algumas imprecações pelos móveis destruídos e os dois ocupantes do templo de capricórnio seguiram, sem esconder a revolta, para a "arena de treinamento".

Aioros de Sagitário aparentemente se encontrava realmente doente, ou melhor, quase morto. O que a Deusa não sabia é que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário era aprendiz de químico e criou uma fórmula para enganar a Saori. E se deu bem...

- Aioros irmão querido, me dá logo esse remédio antes que Athena...

Aioros ficou na dúvida entre suicídio e assassinato, acabou por tomar o antídoto e decidir que arrastar o irmão seria o melhor castigo para aquele fofoqueiro desajeitado que não conseguia ser discreto.

Quando Athena entrou em escorpião, encontrou Milo com as duas pernas engessadas sobre um puff.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê do Cavaleiro de Aquário estar agarrado a Afrodite. Escorpião está fora de ação por bons quinze dias... – Athena falou aparentemente crédula na cena que via.

Milo levantou correndo, atrapalhado com o gesso cenográfico, roxo de ciúmes.

- Aquele bastardo...

Só percebeu o engodo quando escutou as gargalhadas da comitiva de arrebatamento de cavaleiros fujões. Tirou o gesso falso e seguiu cabisbaixo se amaldiçoando por ter caído em um truque tão simples.

Em Libra Dohko e Shiryu já estavam prontos e conformados. A Deusa parabenizou os cavaleiros e seguiu em frente. Shaka de Virgem se encontrava dormindo, digo meditando, sob as árvores gêmeas acompanhado de Mu de Áries. Athena elevou o cosmo, possessa.

- Seus dois vagabundos zen levantem imediatamente os traseiros daí se o quiserem conservar!!!

Infelizmente eles eram poderosos, mas não eram deuses.

Pouco antes de se aproximar de Câncer Saori pediu ao Capaxão as máscaras de oxigênio. Se recusava a respirar o ar purulento daquela casa, mas viera preparada. MM assistia calmamente Jogos Mortais 5. Pensava estar imune a influência da Deusa, espantando-a com o (in)salubre ar de sua casa, mas foi surpreendido por uma mistura de Darth Vader com bolo de noiva e saiu correndo assustado em direção à arena, terrificado com a visão dantesca a que fora submetida.

Saga e Kanon criaram uma ilusão kawaii cheia de coisinhas fofinhas tentando distrair a Athena.

- AHHHHH KAWAIIIIIIII NÃOOOOO!!!!! – o cosmo de Saori se elevou e explodiu a casa de gêmeos mandando seus ocupantes para a arena por via aérea.

Finalmente Saori chegou a Touro, já que Mu de Áries poupara o trabalho de descer até o último templo.

- Aldebaran de Touro, o que você está fazendo com essa calça branca, batendo nesse tambor?

- Droga! Em vez de chamar um guia eu chamei foi um encosto. Acho que preciso ir ao terreiro da mamãe e treinar mais! Deixa pra lá. Já vou Saori.

Finalmente todos estavam reunidos na arena para mais um dia nonsense, digo, um dia de treinamento.

- Bom, todos já sabem que estamos passando por uma fase de treinamentos de dinâmica de grupo. Hoje será o "jogo do troca", um dos companheiros sugerirá uma cena e os participantes devem encená-la. Quando eu falar "troca" o contexto deve ser mudado, aproveitando a cena.

Todos se entreolharam, quando achavam que não podia piorar eis que ela vinha com uma idéia mais estapafúrdia que a anterior.

- Vou sortear agora o nome dos cavaleiros participantes, lembrando que aqueles que participaram ontem não o farão hoje, tendo em vista que o objetivo é a participação e interação de todos.

Os oitos cavaleiros que já tinha sido torturados respiraram aliviados.

- Os nomes são: Milo de Escorpião, Shun de Andromeda, Shura de Capricórnio e Ikki de Phoenix.

- IKKIIIIIIIIII, você vai treinar comigo!!! Estou tão feliz!

Ikki emburrou o semblante e grunhiu alguma coisa. Subiu ao palco e apressou os demais a comparecer ao cadafalso. Quanto mais rápido fizessem mais rápido acabaria e estariam livres.

- Bom a cena é, um picnic na beira do lago... Credo meninos, que falta de imaginação!

Saori foi coroada com uma sonora vaia. Além de submetê-los a tamanha humilhação ainda queria que eles tivessem "imaginação"? Fala sério!

- Irmão, irmão, vamos ao parque hoje fazer um picnic? – Shun começou

- Vamos. Estou ansioso. – Ikki respondeu.

- Troca!

- Vamos, ou você vai me encher o saco. Mas só vou se o Shura for comigo.

- Troca!

- Só vou se o Shura me carregar.

- Isso irmão! O Shura carrega você!

- Não posso Shun, estou com dor nas costas.

- Troca!

- Com o pé quebrado.

- Troca!

- Cortei meu braço fora no treino de ontem. Pede pro Milo.

- Eu levo a cesta de doces. – Milo se adiantou.

- Troca!

- Eu levo o veneno para o suicídio coletivo.

- Você vai a pé irmão?

- Vou de carro.

- Troca!

- De ônibus.

- Troca!

- Vou com a vassoura que eu roubei do Harry Poter.

Os quatro fingem se dirigir para o lago imaginário. Ikki na "vassoura do Harry Poter", Shun a pé, Milo carregando o "veneno" e Shura escondendo o braço na camisa.

- Irmão, esse lago é tão lindo! – Shun novamente iniciou.

- Troca!

- Esse lago é fedorento.

- Troca!

- Esse lago é enorme!

- Troca!

- Porra, cadê o lago que ficava aqui?

Milo adiantou-se.

- Shun, eu falei que o veneno tinha que ser bem diluído ou a viagem não acabava.

- Troca!

- Eu disse que mingau de aveia faz mal pra saúde. Você está dentro do lago.

- Hombres, vamos tomar logo esse veneno que eu quero morrer.

- Troca!

- Que eu quero matar vocês!

- Troca!

- Que eu quero virar uma bicha louca e voar na vassoura do Ikki.

- Na minha vassoura não!

- Troca!

- Pode levar Shurita.

- Troca!

- Você vai ver onde eu vou enfiar essa vassoura!

- Eu te pego sua galinha despenada!

- Troca!

- Eu vou ficar tão feliz!!!!

- Shura, eu nunca pensei isso de você.

- Troca!

- Shura... a minha vassoura é maior que a do franquinho.

- Pois eu quero o seu rabo venenoso.

- Troca!

- Deixa eu ver?

- Troca!

- Então vai varrer o meu templo que está imundo.

Saori bateu palmas.

- Perfeito. Vocês foram ótimos. Muito obrigada. Hoje eu estou um pouco cansada por ter que ir atrás de vocês, mas todos participarão de nossos treinamentos, portanto, estejam aqui amanhã no horário e nos pouparemos de alongar esta dinâmica por mais dias.


	3. CI3

Mais uma brincadeirinha baseada nas enquetes de Cenas Improváveis e Z.É. Zenas Emprovisadas. Divirtam-se!

Obs. Mais um capítulo não betado, perdoem erros.

* * *

O sol levantou-se radiante para mais um belo dia na Grécia...

- Chega dessa baboseira narrador! Eu estou aqui morrendo de calor e esses molengas que se dizem cavaleiros não se dignaram a dar o ar da graça.

Provavelmente o humor da Deusa Athena não está dos melhores, então vou apenas narrar os fatos. O dia começou e os cavaleiros ignoraram solenemente o horário do treinamento, entretanto, pouco a pouco foram aparecendo com as mais diversas caras de bunda. Quando o último retardado, ou melhor, retardatário chegou, Athena anunciou qual seria a dinâmica do dia.

- Muito melhor, narrador, muito melhor. Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa. Hoje o jogo será das perguntas. Dois devem interagir, mas somente com perguntas. Se demorarem mais de cinco segundos para responder com outra pergunta serão substituídos pelo companheiro de grupo. Vou sortear agora os nomes. Vejamos... Dohko de Libra, Aldebaran de Touro, Seiya de Pégasus, Saga de Gêmeos. Os grupos serão Dohko e Aldebaran, Seyia e Saga. Podem começar. Vocês estão na arena de treinamento.

- Será que vai chover? - Dohko se adiantou.

- Será que a Athena vem assistir aos treinos? – Seyia retrucou

- Posso te ensinar um novo golpe?

- Eu tenho que responder?

Dohko ficou olhando pasmo para o pangaré e foi substituído por Aldebaran.

- Você sabe ler?

- É preciso ler para ser cavaleiro?

- Eu posso tocar um pagode?

- Você vai destruir a casa do Mu?

- Você conhece a casa do Mu ?

- Quer que eu te leve lá?

- Você sabia que é irritante?

Seiya quis partir pra cima de Aldebaran. Todos caíram na gargalhada. Pégasus foi substituído por Saga.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não ia dominar o mundo?

- Veio me ajudar?

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Quer matar Athena?

- Vamos treinar?

- Novos métodos de assassinato?

- Tem uma idéia melhor?

- Tenho.

- Saga teria de ser uma pergunta. – Athena admoestou.

- Mas foi uma pergunta!!! Você não viu o ponto de interrogação?

- SAGA! Eu estou ouvindo e não vendo! A sua entonação foi de afirmação e não pergunta.

- Saori, manda o Camus jogar! – Milo gritou da platéia.

- Escorpião, lembra-se que eu falei que apenas iriam participar aqueles que ainda não tivessem treinado? – Saori explicou em tom professoral.

- Claro que eu lembro. Sou Milo de Escorpião e não Milo de Burro, só que o Camus é a melhor pessoa para responder uma pergunta com outra que vive sobre a terra.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário ficou rubro.

- EU?

- E poderia ser outro, geladinho?

- Quem te deu essa idéia cretina?

- Quantas vezes você não fica me enrolando me respondendo com perguntas e nunca me falando o que eu quero ouvir?

- Eu nunca te digo o que você quer ouvir?

- Você já me disse alguma vez eu te amo?

- Eu preciso falar isso?

- Viram? Eu não disse que ele é o melhor nisso?

- Estava tentando demonstrar alguma coisa, Milo? – Camus perguntou friamente. E só então se deu conta que o tempo inteiro estivera jogando com Milo. Furioso, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. Aquele Escorpião iria se ver com ele.

Athena bateu palmas contente com o resultado.

- Queridos, vocês estão ficando cada vez melhores. Então vamos dificultar um pouco as coisas. Vocês tem que contar uma história que faça sentido. Cada um vai falar apenas uma palavra, sendo que as palavras tem de seguir a ordem do alfabeto. E todos vão participar!

(N.A. A partir desse momento vou identificar quem utilizou cada palavra para que tenha sentido.)

Seiya: Athena

Saga: bebeu

Milo: cerveja

Shaka: demasiadamente

Mu: então

Mask: fudeu

Aiória: gostoso

Hyoga: hoje

Shiryu: infelizmente

Aldebaran: jogou

Aioros: longe

Kanon: mulheres

Afrodite: nuas

Dohko: obrigadas

Shun: por

Shura: quem

Camus: rastejou

Ikki: sobre

- Chega! Pára! – Athena berrou.

- Mas Saori, a idéia foi sua!

- Eu sei que a idéia foi minha, Milo, mas... deixa pra lá, amanhã, aqui, no mesmo horário.


End file.
